


Heated Dreams

by TempestInTheNight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestInTheNight/pseuds/TempestInTheNight
Summary: Kagome has been dreaming of a certain someone and well eventually curiosity gets the better of her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Heated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. I think we could all use more smut don't you?

Kagome dreamed that night of Sesshomaru licking her.

It wasn't the first sexual dream she'd ever had, but it _was_ the first one she'd had of Sesshomaru.

She pressed her lips together as she rose, wishing she lived alone so she could do something about the heat within her. 

But InuYasha still shared her hut even though they were no longer together.

 _And his nose is too sharp_ , she grumbled to herself. He'd smell her and wake up and hoo boy wouldn't that be awkward.

But the dream had been so vivid. His long, silvery hair had spilled over her, caressing her flesh as his tongue had caressed the most intimate part of her.

Grumbling to herself, too tired to get up to go to the river and tend to her needs, she curled up and tried to go back to sleep.

..

The dreams didn't stop. In fact, they amped up in intensity as the week wore on.

Every dream she had was pure seduction. He always seduced, always went out of his way to leave her satisfied--the one morning InuYasha woke her up too soon not withstanding--but never seemed to pursue his own.

Why?

He had licked, caressed, and fondled every inch of her in her dreams. There wasn't a part of her left untouched, unowned.

"It has to mean something," she grumbled to herself, sitting by the river to wash herself off. "But what?

She certainly hadn't had sex since she and InuYasha broke up but that couldn't be the reason her brain had chosen _Sesshomaru_ of all people to make up for the lack.

"Maybe it's just proximity." Sesshomaru had recently visited Rin so that was a possibility.

It didn't make her feel any better.

She continued to puzzle the matter unsuccessfully as she bathed. Once clean, the sun was higher in the sky and with warm skin, she found herself dozing off to sleep.

..

_"You are early." His breath heated against her neck as he bent over her, subtly dominating her._

_"Am I?" she repeated, dazed as the desire began to heat within her. It took almost nothing now for him to fan it to life._

_"Hn." His mouth moved, hovering just above her skin so all she could feel was his warm breath. "Were you too eager for my touch to wait?"_

_His molten gaze met hers. "This can't be real," she blurted out as his hands gently kneaded her shoulders._

_The real Sesshomaru would sooner lop off her head or melt her in his poison._

_He certainly wouldn't be less than six inches from her skin hell bent on seducing her._

_He paused for a moment, the heat fading as he gave her a serious look. "Because of InuYasha?"_

_She blinked. "No, we've been through for awhile."_

_The tension seemed to leave him then. "Then is no other?"_

_Kagome flushed. "No."_

_He rumbled, "Good." He bent to her again and kissed her and she thought to herself that she could get addicted to his kisses. He seemed to know the right pressure, the right movements, to drive her wild._

_His hands moved from her shoulders to trace down her sides, teasing the edges of her breasts, and she shivered._

_"You like that," he purred._

_"Yes," she breathed, breath hitching as his fingers began to swirl around the shape of breast to her tips._

_There was a look of pride on his face. "Good." He let his fingers trace the circle of her areola in reward._

_"Please," she said when his fingers continued to tease without actually touching her nipples. "Please, Sesshomaru. Touch me."_

_"I am, Kagome," he told her, his voice as teasing as his touch was. "Do you not feel my touch?"_

_She grabbed his hands and moved them so his fingers settled fully over her nipples. "Like this," she told him, too impatient to endure his teasing any further._

_He chuckled as he changed his touch to tease her nipples into hardening. "Like this?" he rumbled though the look in his eye told her he already knew._

_She sighed happily. "Like that," she confirmed. "More, Sesshomaru."_

_He obliged, gently plucking the peaks he'd teased so pleasure raced to her core. He waited until she met his gaze once more before he bent his head to lick one._

_"I love that tongue," she whispered before she realized it._

_He smirked. "I enjoy your taste," he returned, a smug look in his face as she arched against him. "And how you tremble against me."_

_She blinked, astonished by the praise even though he had been surprisingly vocal during her other dreams. "What do I taste like?" she blurted, curious._

_He pulled her nipple fully into his mouth and suckled as he considered. After a moment, he released her and said, "Pure water." He paused. "And lilies."_

_It sounded sexy coming from him, even though she couldn't say what that would actually taste like to her. "I like hearing your voice."_

_His smirk grew and there was a languid heat in his gaze. "Then I shall speak more to you," he promised, shifting so he began kissing his way down her body._

_She tensed with anticipation, knowing where he was headed and needing it more than she'd never needed anything in that moment and--_

..

Kagome jolted awake, her heart pounding, to find the male she'd been dreaming about standing before her. "Sesshomaru," she blurted, face heating with reminder of what she'd been dreaming about.

"Kagome." He raised a brow as if he _knew_ what she'd been dreaming about.

She swallowed, her throat dry. "Um, can I help you, Sesshomaru?"

He lifted his chin. "You seem overheated, Kagome."

She resisted the temptation to fan herself. "It's a little hot," she confessed.

"Hn." He took a step closer. "Do you yearn for relief?"

Her breath caught. _Surely he can't mean--_

Sesshomaru's gaze heated. 

And all that she could manage to say was, " _Yes._ "


End file.
